


Thank the Makers

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (Re)established Relationship, Being Young Is Great, Culmets - Freeform, Double Drabble, Except when it's not, Hugh Culber Focus, M/M, Sexy Times with Paul and Hugh, but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Time Frame: Post “Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow”/ “Far From Home”, I suppose.Spoilers: Nothing specific.Summary: Hugh’s feelings about the jahSepp were complicated. Sometimes, he truly hated what they’d done to him. Other times, he was nothing but thankful.Note: Yeah, I  used a line from that other fandom for a title. Sometimes I can’t help myself. ;)
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Thank the Makers

To say the first few times hadn’t been great would be an understatement.

Things had been sloppy, awkward, and most of all, short.

Paul had been understanding, but Hugh had still been embarrassed.

Now, though, Hugh had nothing to be ashamed of. His overreactions had diminished, his stamina had returned, and he was relearning Paul’s body with confidence.

So much so that he smirked in smug satisfaction as Paul rolled off of him, completely spent and looking half-drugged.

He might have even patted himself on the back at the way Paul collapsed in sheer bliss if he hadn’t had another problem on his hands.

Hugh closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Right,_ he thought. He should’ve anticipated this, but somehow, he’d forgotten.

He took one look at Paul, already dozing off, and knew he’d be no help.

So he did the only thing he could.

He mentally replayed the night, remembering just how Paul had sounded and when; reminding himself of how he’d drawn those noises out of his partner; and he didn’t fight it.

After all, he had brand new hands.

So he figured he might as well take full advantage of his brand new refractory period.


End file.
